


Sunshine

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-19
Updated: 2008-01-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily Potter has some absolutely fab news- she's pregnant! Granted, it might be helpful to tell James, but at the moment Alice is in the loop, and that's all that matters. It's going to be a long nine months.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Harry Potter, just playing with the characters for awhile.  
 ****

 

******Author’s Note:** Okay, maybe I’m insane to start another multi-chapter, but I couldn’t stop writing Lily—she’s so hilarious!  


 

\--

  


 

“Lily.” 

  What the sodding hell is poking me?  


 

 “Lily.”  


 

Go away, evil poking thing. I need my beauty sleep.  


 

“ _Lileeee._ ”  


 

At least pronounce my name right, Evil Poking Thing. Or is that my Evil Poking Husband? Thing, husband, same difference.  


 

“Lily Marie Evans-Potter, wake the hell up!”  


 

Ah, yes, my always patient husband. What if I don’t want to get up? It’s so nice and warm in the blankets. Screw you, Evil Poking Husband.  


 

“Lily, if you do not wake up, I will…”  


 

Ooh, yes, I’m so scared of you, Evil Poking Husband. Aren’t you the one who screamed rather girlishly last week when Sirius-as-Padfoot jumped on you after he had been rolling in mud?  


 

“…let Padfoot lick you.”  


 

“I’m up!” I shrieked, catapulting from the cozy blankets and looking around wildly, expecting a slobbering Padfoot at the foot of my bed. Instead, I see a slobbering James at the foot of my bed, though that might be because I’m only wearing my bra and knickers.  


 

“Was that necessary?” I grumbled, pulling the blanket back over me. James shook his head and grinned.  


 

“Kind of.” I groaned.  


 

“Kind of? Not even surely important? What’s going on? Is the flat on fire? If so, I’m going down with it.” That settled, I fell back onto the pillows and shut my eyes.  


 

“Not so fast.” Before I can protest, James grabbed my arm and pulled me up again. Even though my eyes are closed, I managed to glare at him.  


 

“Is it natural to be able to glare with closed eyes?” he asked. I shrugged and opened my eyes; James was standing in front of the wardrobe, with trousers on and his shirt half unbuttoned.  


 

“Are you going somewhere?” I didn’t particularly care all that much, but felt that it was a nice-wife sort of thing to do. He nodded and finished buttoning his shirt before walking over to me and sitting down on the bed.  


 

“Moony Floo’ed earlier—you didn’t notice, obviously, you can sleep through a Death Eater attack” – I smacked the back of his head – “but you know full moon was a couple of days ago, so he needed me to do it, since he’s still recovering—”  


 

“Do what?” I interrupted, folding my legs underneath me. James rolled his eyes heavenward and rubbed the back of his neck.  


 

“He got a call on his… tellmoan? Tellersone?”  


 

“Telephone,” I corrected impatiently. “Who would call Remus on the telephone?” James shook his head, and at first I thought he was disgusted, but then I saw that he was laughing silently.  


 

“ _What?_ ” I asked again, prodding his arm.  


 

“It was from Sirius,” James finally choked out. I frowned.  


 

“Sirius? But Sirius doesn’t know how to use the—”  


 

“I know,” James said, finishing my sentence for me. “He needed help from the police officers.” I moaned and flopped back onto the bed.  


 

“I don’t want to know.” Regardless, James continued, completely ignoring my wishes. Per usual.  


 

“He got arrested again,” James informed me, getting up from the bed and walking over to the adjoining loo. I heard him running water and propped myself up on my elbows to yell over to him, “Was it in that coffee shop like last time?”  


 

“The gardening store,” he enlightened, his voice slightly muffled by his toothbrush. I groaned and swung my legs over the edge of the bed to walk over to the loo and poke my head in.  


 

“What did he do?”  


 

James spit out a mouthful of foamy water and turned to dry his face. “I’m not sure of the specifics, since Moony was half-asleep when he told me, but apparently Sirius was on one of his, ‘I can survive just fine in the Muggle world’ kicks, went to the gardening store to look at the plants, and managed to get a Venus Fly trap attached to his finger. Things did not go well after that.”  


 

“Small wonder,” I snorted. “So, you’re going to go bail him out again?”  


 

“The man’s sucking me dry,” James sighed. “At least I have Sunshine to help me with the Muggle money,” he grinned, leaning over to peck me on the lips. I smirked.  


 

“You need it. The first time he got arrested they nearly threw you in jail too when you tried to give them two pounds and insisted it was more than enough.” He flushed pink, and I grabbed my dressing gown from the hook on the loo door.  


 

“It’s very confusing,” he argued, earning a lazy smile.  


 

“Of course dear,” is what I sing. Normally I would tease him a little bit more, but I can’t today— there’s something I’m sure I should be remembering, but I just can’t recall. Oh well. If it’s that terribly important, it’ll come to me.  


 

“You’re sure that you’re going to be okay when I’m gone?” he asked, ruffling my hair affectionately. I swatted his hand away— like I need more tangles.  


 

“Positive,” I assured him.  


 

Wait.  


 

_Positive.  
_ __

 

Oh, shit.  


 

I launched myself past James to stand protectively over the dustbin, where I could see, nestled underneath several used tissues, a small blue box. I prayed to myself that he didn’t see it, because _obviously_ my freakish behavior wouldn’t tip him off that something was out of the ordinary.  


 

James moved towards me, looking concerned. “Are you all right, Lil?”  


 

“Fine!” I announced cheerfully, leaning over and placing my elbow carefully on the counter, effectively showing off my body and therefore distracting him.  


 

Men. Honestly.  


 

He leaned over and kissed me deeply, and for a moment I forgot he was supposed to be bailing Sirius out of jail, until he pulled away, leaving me significantly more flustered than before.  


 

“Er,” I began, smoothing my hair over. “Yes. Right. Hurry back?”  


 

“’Course,” James said, brushing a piece of lint off my bare shoulder and grabbing his wand. We trooped out of the loo together, and I gave him a quick lecture on how much Muggle money is worth. (We do _not_ need a repeat of that last incident—like I need a jailed husband. Actually, I shudder thinking about James and Sirius in jail together.)  


 

“Be sure to bring Sirius straight here afterwards so I can verbally abuse him,” I instructed. James laughed and kissed me once more before pulling on the Muggle jacket I bought him last Christmas.  


 

I waved as he stepped into the cold November wind, and saw that it was barely light out. But I wanted to Floo Alice…  


 

I walked into the kitchen and waved my wand at the stove, heating it immediately. Maybe some pancakes? No, Sirius loves pancakes, and someone who gets attacked by a Venus Fly trap and jailed most definitely does not deserve pancakes.  


 

Well.  


 

That’s not something you think everyday.  


 

\--  


 

“Allie, I have utterly fab news!” I screeched, tumbling into the Longbottom’s sitting room.  


 

“Merlin Lily, don’t kill yourself!” she exclaimed, hurrying over to help me up. Alice’s long blonde hair swung over my nose, making me sneeze. Oops.  


 

“Don’t infect me, either!” Alice moaned, wiping her hair disgustedly. “Ew!”  


 

“Thanks for the sympathy,” I grumbled, pulling myself up with the help of her sofa. With an irritable grimace, she grabbed a ribbon from the side table and tied up her hair.  


 

“What are you doing here at… six o’ clock?” she asked suspiciously, retreating to the kitchen. I followed, helpless against the scent of kippers.  


 

“Mmm, mind making me a plate—wait! No! Like I said before—utterly fab news!” I suddenly shrieked, causing Alice to nearly drop her wand into the kettle.  


 

“Could you please stop screaming randomly? And ‘fab?’ Are you just too lazy to say fabulous?”  


 

“Fab sounds better,” I said impatiently. “As in gorge. And marvey. And let me tell you Allie, this is fab-gorge-marvey-completely-wonderful news!”  


 

“Mhm,” she said absently, pouring us both some tea. I sighed. She is so terribly thick sometimes.  


 

“Allie—”  


 

“Don’t call me that!” she protested exasperatedly.  


 

“It’s you nickname,” I informed her, as if this was a horridly obvious fact. Which it was. To me.   


 

“How can it be, it has exactly the same number of letters!”  


 

“That’s not the—”  


 

“And it sounds nothing like Alice at all!”  


 

“Listen for a second—”  


 

“I mean, I call you Lil, but so does James and Sirius and Remus and—”  


 

“Allie, I’m preggers!”  


 

 --  


 

Hope you enjoyed it, and remember to **review!**  



End file.
